Two Different People Stuck in the same Story
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: Me and Chase Young, the guy I thought was a cartoon character, have to work together to get us unhandcuffed... "These should go well." "Oh shut up with your sarcasm!" Said Chase with annoyance in his voice. "Hey! I'm trying to give them a preveiw of the story before they read it!" like i said, these should go well. OC belongs to me and I will never own Xiaolin Showdown.
1. Chapter 1

As Social Studies began, I was to busy reading The Hunger Games, I was wearing dark blue jeans, green tank top with a dark blue jean jacket with white tennis shoes, I have short brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. As Mr. Jenkins continued the lesion, it was about ancient Greece. Learned about these over last summer, Sparta's army is the most unstoppable army that every lived. I rather be in E/LA, but I do look like a nerd in front of everyone so I never raise my hand for any of the questions. I pushed up my reading glasses and continued reading, I was right when Katness just met Cinna till Mr. Jenkins called me up. I have a horrible case of shyness and stage fright. I so I pretended he didn't say my name, that was a bad idea. Then I felt Emily Circe tap on my shoulder. I quickly shut my sister's book and hid it in my desk and slid off my reading glasses. I look up at the class felt really, really, really, really, really, **REALLY**! Horrified! So many people, what we're doing again? I felt my stomach turn upside down, my lips started to dry up, and I can't remember what I'm suppose to be doing. Then I started to only hear my heart beat really fast.

"Lindsey, it's your turn to read the Trojan War." Said Mr. Jenkins

Oh right we're reading the story of the Trojan War… out loud, why did I get picked? Oh god I'm going to make myself look like an idiot, aren't I? And author do not brake the fourth wall by answering these question! As the class looked at me I looked down at the paper, not knowing where he left off. I really hope something happens in the next twenty seconds that I can get out of these reading to the whole class. To my surprise something I hoped for really happened. Yeah! But it wasn't how I wanted it. As time seem to slow down as windows explode into hundred little sharp peaces. I was even more terrified when a familiar figure was standing where the windows were once where. And I know who that is. That is Chase Young, he was wearing his usually armor, he has long black hair, pale skin and golden eyes. How can he be real! I thought he was a cartoon, not a real magically person! Wow that did not sound realistic at all. I mean the show he was on Xiaolin Showdown, loved that show! Was canceled! His not suppose to be real, I mean I would remember him taking over the dang world and Wuya also taking over the world… and Hannibal! These has to be a dream, or I might be finally going crazy, I'm going with dream. As everyone looked at him with horror on they're faces, he looked to each person in the face. He grabbed Adam Louis by the collar of his white shirt and they we're noise to noise.

"Lindsey Evans, where is she?" He said with a dark, cold and hot voice

WAIT A MINUET! Did he say _Lindsey Evans_? I'm Lindsey Evans! But I didn't do anything to him, I never even met him. As Adam was slowly lifting his hand up in fear and pointing in my way, I'm going to kill him if Chase doesn't kill me first. Now I was looking up at the evil war lord.

"Hi…. "I said sounding very nervous and scared and waving my hand very slowly left and right

He grabbed that arm and pulled me out of the chair, I yelped an no one did anything to help me… till Victor Circle got out of his sit which is in the back, and run up and grabbed my once free arm. Victor is one of my only **real **friends in middle school, to me Chase looks like his fifteen or fourteen to me that is, and I'm only thirteen! Well he really is over fifteen hundred years old, but that isn't the point at the moment! As Victor, way shorter then me, I mean his like at my waist and I'm at Chase's height. As I was now all of a sudden a rope for tugga war, and on one tug from Chase, Victor let go and fell on the ground. My hero… Then Chase pulled my through the door, I wanted to scream for help but when I opened my mouth no words came out. Then I gabbed on the door to Mr. Molor's class with my free hand. As Chase pulled on my other arm, I finally yelled for help.

"HELP!" I screamed in terror

"You are coming with me rather you want to or not!" He said with rage in his voice and he kept pull me

As everyone ran into the all see Chase trying to pull me away from the door handle. Then Mr. Molor came out looking confused at what was happening.

"Lindsey? What's going on?" Mr. Molor still looking confused on what's going on

"Oh I'm being kidnapped by Chase Young. WHAT DOSE IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU!" I asked him sounding annoyed and Chase looked confused for a moment, well really they all looked confused

As Chase kept tugging on me I still didn't let go, and some how everyone started to place bets and stuff. Then my right eye glowed white and my left eye glowed black, and then everything went black.

As hours past I awoke in a beautiful forest, but I still don't know where exactly I am. Then I quickly sat up and the first thing I saw was the handcuff on my right wrist, it was white like the clouds. I followed the chain with my eyes and it led to Chase Young, great, but he was also was handcuffed. I looked at him with annoyed and anger! The chain was pretty long, it was as long as my legs. I got up and went over to him, he slowly got up and he looked to me.

"I see your awake, now unhandcuff me and teleport me back home!" I said angrily and I cross my arms across my chest

He rubbed his head, and then he realized he was handcuffed to me. He jumped to his feet quickly.

"I did not handcuff us, you did, and you also teleported us here." He said with no emotion in his voice

Man I hated these dude.

"Well these isn't real. I probably fell asleep in one of my classes. I will wake up to find myself sitting in my desk at my table in Social Studies." I said taking a deep breath and then I pinched my arm hoping it will wake me up

But it didn't work, wait if you can feel things like cloth and stuff then these isn't a dream… oh I felt stuff in a dream once! I went skiing in a dream on a sled on a mountain as Hannah Montana and I felt cold during that dream! So these has got to be a dream! Oh please let these be a dream. As much as I parried these was a dream, I knew these wasn't a dream.

"Why would I handcuff us, I mean I don't bring handcuffs to school!" I said sounding pretty annoyed

Then we notice weighting on our cuffs, they said.

"_The two who are different must become as one to brake the chain." _ I read it out loud "What the heck dose that even mean?" sounding annoyed

"It probably means that you have to join the Heylin side or I'll have to rejoin the Xiaolin side." He said then pulling a little bottle with green liquid and opened it up and put the bottle in my hands "Drink up."

I knew what that was, Lou Mang Long soup. Ancient potion to the dragon, it was the same soup that turn Chase evil. Oh I am really going to kill these dude sometime in my dream.

"No way! I am not dirking your lizard soup!" I said tossing it back to him, it somehow did not spill

"It will not hurt, now drink it!" He said looking annoyed and I nodded no

Then I could have sworn steam came out of his ears and his face turned red. Then we were face to face and he tried forcing it down my throat, but he only got a drop of it in me. I tired to spit that drop out but it was already in me, but nothing happened. I thought I would be turning into a hideous creature by now, but I did feel a little tingle in my body, but it went away.

"What the heck were you doing that for jerk?" I said still trying to stopping thinking on the disgust I was feeling right now in my mouth

"Well I was trying to turn you evil."

"By forcing the Lou Mang Long soup down my throat!"

"Well I thought it might have worked."

"How about these… GO BACK TO THE XIAOLIN SIDE!"

"Can you stop yelling I'm trying to think."

"Fine, if that will get us anywhere. But why do I still feel these tingling in my body?" I asked him sounding a little nervous

"Well probably the only part of the soup you must have gotten into your body was the stay forever young part." He said with still no emotion

Now I was ticked, I don't want to stay thirteen forever! I want to grow up, learn drive, get married, never see him again. But nooo, I'm stuck forever young! Oh wait, these is a dream remember not real. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves down… hmm, I might have some fun with being handcuffed to Chase. I mean I wont be in these dream forever so I guess I might as well make him looked like an idiot, and sorta act like, oh these will be good.

Then Chase jumped in the air but couldn't fly.

"Um… Why can't you fly?" I asked sounding a little nervous

"It seems when you teleported us here I must have temporarily lost some of my powers." Said Chase with still no emotion "So it means you'll have to fly us."

Me eyes widen in fear, I mean I can't fly! Even if these is a dream I will never be able to fly!

"Okay, you are now on level CRAZY!" I yelled at him "I mean I can't just say FLY! and –" then I flow up in the air so fast I wasn't even ready to do anything

We screamed, Chase screamed stop, and I screamed I can't. I was flying so fast, I think I flow pasted Dojo and the monks. I think they could only see the whiteness of the chain. I was out of control, I didn't have any control of what I was doing.

"Lindsey, stop now!" Yelled Chase in annoyance

"I'm trying!" I yelled back to him "… STOP!" I yelled and then we stopped in mid air.

We looked down, it was just a couple of trees and then we looked forward and saw Jack flying on his Haila pack and then we grabbed onto each other and fell straight down, screaming to death.


	2. Chapter 2

As we fell to what could be our doom, we hit tree branch and tree branch. Then we hit the ground with a loud _THUD! _I moaned in pain and looked to Chase who was already on his feet and picking out twigs and leaves out of his long black hair. I got up to my feet they were a little wobbly but I regain my balance, now thinking I just hit a tree and crashed landed on the ground I guess these is real… and I mean really _**real**_! Then I turned around and started walking away from him with anger in ever foot step. As he was being pulled right behind me, we made it out of the trees and into a clear way with no trees and a beautiful dark blue lake. I kneel down to it and splashed the cold water on my face.

"Nice flying by the way." Said Chase in annoyance and that made me really mad

"Well at lest I can fly! While your stuck on the ground acting like a big jerk!" I snapped at him

He glared at me "Are you calling me weak?" He asked sounding slightly surprised in his voice

"I guess I am."

Then Chase used the chain on the handcuffs and flipped me on my back. I got up to my feet and I could have sworn my face was turning red and I tackled Chase to the ground. We rolled on top of each other throwing punches and kicks at each other. We declared we hated each other for all times sake… so we hate each other for ever. As we were fighting each other, I heard foot steps. Its ditherer Jack, Wuya, the monks or all of the above… I'm going with all of the above. And they are watching us fight, well… These could have been any weirder. Then he throw me off of him he looked so mad I really thought I saw steam come out of his ears, and then he turned into his dragon form. Not as I thought. Looking at the corner of my eye I saw Wuya, the monks, Jack, and Hannibal on Yin Yang watching I jumped on my feet.

"Oh no, I made _Godzilla _anger." I said sarcastically and putting my hands on my hips.

"Grrr!" Chase looking ferrous in his dragon form

As we were ready to fight, the monks stepped right between us.

"We will not let you harm a girl Chase Young!" Said Omi the little yellow cheese ball kid

Chase then turned back into human form and walked up to the monks.

"That _girl _is the one who handcuffed us together and did that horrible flying earlier. She dose not appear to what she seems." Said Chase still looking red in the face… and literary

Then I came up right next to him, and I smack him across the face. I heard whispering and gasp and Jack screaming "His gonna kill us all!" in his girly scream. Then I heard Dojo scream and quickly hide in Clay's hat. But I did hear him say these.

"So much for finding the Yin Yang Chosen One, now we're going to be dead." Dojo said sounding terrified

Yin Yang Chosen One, where did I hear that before I mean I also did some research on China and its cultures last summer and I never heard of the Yin Yang Chosen One. But I feel like I know that somehow without really knowing it.

"Why would I kill her?" Yelled/asked Chase in and anger tone

"Cause I slapped you, called you crazy, and also called you Godzilla." I pointed out

"I can't kill you because if I do everyone will be dead, because _you, _Lindsey Evans are the Yin Yang Chosen One." He said pointing to me

Me eyes widen in confusion. Yep his defiantly lost his mind, I mean I never been chosen for anything! Well chosen first that is, never for school projects, piano recitals, spots team, I wasn't even born first! I was the last one born, his a nut job. Everyone looked at me, like I was a freak.

"Okay, now you are all crazy. Because you now believe that I'm some sorta of chosen one thing." As they still looked at me they started pointing like there's something behind me.

I turned around to see for a slight second the water levitate in a wiggling shape, I mean it wasn't in a normal form. But water dose not levitate and move. It quickly went out of its shape and splashed back into the lake.

"What the heck!" I yelled in confusion I mean I almost looks like I was water bending from Avatar Last Airbender and Legend of Korra

That was not right, I mean I was never an I mean **never** water bend before. Then Dojo popped out of Clay's head and Wuya's hair was moving up and down and her green eyes were glowing they were shacking rapidly.

"A Shen – Gong – Wu has just reviled itself, it's the Golden Key and it's near." Said Dojo and Wuya and that's all me and Chase needed to hear

Then me and Chase's eyes widen in realization, we looked to each other and I yelled fly and we were flying in the air so fast we could barely see the Wu, but we spotted it. I yelled stop and we fell to the ground.

"Nice flying Lindsey." He said trying to hide his pain in his voice seeing he landed on his stomach

I glared at him "Nice landing Chase." Sounding sink and tired of his mood

Then I saw it and I lunged for it till I saw two hands one yellow the other white with a black glove on it and a red bean with a hideous yellow color eyes and vine like arms. Oh man… I'm going in a Xiaolin Showdown aren't and again author do not break the forth wall an answer that question.

"I challenge you Hannibal, you Jack and you… Name please?" Omi pointing to me

"Lindsey Evans, handcuffed to a twit." I said with a calm smile and voice but on the inside I want to scream words I am not aloud to scream

"I'm not a twit!" Yelled Chase sounding anger

"Oh shut up." I turned to Chase

Then I turned my attain back to Omi, Hannibal and Jack.

"And you Lindsey to a Xiaolin Showdown." Omi said "The first to get to the top of the mountain and grabs the Wu wins, I wager the Orb of Tornami, against Jack's Star Hanabi, Hannibal's Moby Morpher and Lindsey's… What Wu do you have?" He asked

I didn't know what to say but these.

"Chase do you have any Wu I can borrow?" I turned to ask Chase and he pulled the Serpent's Tail out of his metal and tossed it to me

"and Lindsey's Serpent's Tail." Said Omi

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Then the world around us turned into a grassy ground, with a rocky mountain. And on top of the rock mountain was the Golden Key levitating in the air, then I remembered the me and Chase being handcuffed.

Looking at it, I couldn't believe it… the handcuff was gone! I felt so happy, then I realized Omi was in his blue robes for the showdown along with the other Xiaolin monks, then I saw Hannibal and Omi getting ready to fight and Jack aiming the Star Hanabi at me. I then realized my outfit was different, I was wearing black shoes, along with black pants, a dark purple strapless top with a dark bluish/purplish cloak.

"Gong Yue Tempie!" We yelled then we began fighting each other

I heard Jack yell Star Hanibi, I saw the flames coming straight toward me. I felt panic running around in my heart, I quickly moved my arms in front of my face ready for burn to hit my arms. But I didn't feel pain run through my arms. I moved my arms away from my face to see a rock wall.

"What the heck!" sounding so confused

I mean anyone would have said that if a rock wall came out of nowhere. Then I kicked it and it went straight at Jack. And he was screaming like a girl, I burst out laughing… I must be making everyone confused. Exhalent. Just like any plan of mine goes… and I just wing it for the rest of the time. Then Jack got around the wall and aimed the Wu at me again and he shot. I ran right at wall trying to do what Korra did on the first episode. Which was a total success if I do say so myself, I moved the fire with my bare hands and I jumped in the air and I kicked my right foot at him and he flow out of my way by the fire I shot at him and he landed right in front of Chase and the rest of the monks and Dojo. I was so happy I felt like I could do any thing. Then Hannibal throw a huge rock at me, I quickly dodged it. Then I heard water coming right at me and I used my water bending to bend it around me and made it hit Omi and he flow across the ground. I turned to Hannibal.

"I thought you wouldn't last these long." He said in his southern accent

"Well… you thought wrong like Chase with… everything."

Then Hannibal pulled the Shroud of Shadows and pulled it around himself and he was gone.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I yelled looking around frantically

Then I was pushed to the ground. I quickly jumped to my feet remembering Toph's way… I closes my eyes and then I could sense Hannibal right behind me. I kicked my right leg up the earth followed my foot and it hit Hannibal in the face and the Wu fell off of him. I opened my eyes to see everyone but me moaning in pain. I ran to the mountain and the air turned into a little ball and I sat on it the way Aang did it and I was able to use the air ball to get up the mountain and grab the Golden Key. As soon as I touched it, everything went back to normal. I was standing next to Chase. Then the handcuff appeared on us again, and we both looked at it angrily. But I was still holding the Moby Morpher, Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, Shroud of Shadows, the Serpent's Tail and the Golden Key. I felt bad sense the orb is like Omi's favorite Wu, I tossed it to him.

"Sorry for kicking your butt… I'm new at these, controlling all four elements thing." I said to Omi

"It is okay… I was only going easy on you because you're a girl, and girls are very easy to defeat." Then I was red in the face after that comment I kicked the ground so hard the earth around Omi popped up and he was in a tree before he knew it

"If you ever make a comment like that _again _to my face… Let's just say it won't be pleasant… but again sorry, still new at these." Then me and Chase walked away in silence As hours pasted we deiced to try and see if the Golden Key will work.

"Golden Key!" I yelled and I put it in the key hole but it didn't work "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOO!" sounding worried and then I started freak out… and I have no memory of it, thank goodness cause I do not want to retell that.

"It doesn't work… oh no." Said Chase sounding worried too

I was so mad it throw the Golden Key up in the air it hit Dojo in the head.

"Great… I blame you Chase." I said sounding annoyed and he turned his head toward me

"How is it my fault?" He asked sounding ticked

"Oh let's think of what happened earlier today num-nut." Then we thought of him trying to kidnap me

"Okay… but I still did not handcuff us."

"Yeah… sure you didn't." I sounded sarcastic

"Grr… Let's just go." He pulled me to the left and I knew he was trying to pull me to his volcano… Castle… whatever he calls it to me to it.

"No, we are not going to… whatever your house is call, we're going back to New York city!" I said pulling him to the right

Then we started tugga warring and then we finally agreed to go back to my and my family's apartment. Chase was able to fly, but I didn't trust him. So I flow us back… we screamed in horror… again. Then we crass landed on the roof of the apartment building. Good thing is there's a door on the roof, so we got through the door and surprisingly no one notice Chase. I was like, how can you not notice him and not ask, 'Why are you wearing armor?' I mean how could you **not **notice him… at all! When we made it down the stairs we ran straight towards my apartment door. Apartment room 253 R, it's perfect. When I opened the door I was quickly covered in hugs, I could barely breath, then I pushed them away from me and Chase then entered when my family's smiles where gone from they're faces.

"Who, is these?" Asked my mother

"Oh… Yeah, these is Chase Young… the guy who tried to kidnap me, and there's more on why his here, you may not believe at first but I have proof." I said

Then after explaining everything to them and showing them my powers… they're faces where to die over. But knowing that I thought these year was hard enough, look what I have to deal with now! Wish me and Chase good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was showing Chase around the apartment, since he is staying here for a very long time. It's best if he knows what's what, like my twin Saint Barnards, one boy and one girl. The boy's name is Popeye and the girl's name is Sweetie. They jumped all over me and licked my face, then they saw Chase an barked crazy at him. Chase glared at them, it also looked like he wanted to kill them.

"Sit!" I said with commanding in my voice and they sit "Lay." Then Popeye and Sweetie did what they were told "Good job." I said with kindness in my voice and rubbing they're heads.

"Why would you own these… monstrous dogs?" He asked sounding annoyed

"They are not monstrous, they are my little babies." I said getting up

"They don't look that… **little**."

We were face to face again.

"Lets just go to my room." Then we walked to a door with the words _Lindsey's room, parents, siblings and human boys don't enter_.

I slid the door open and we entered a room with purple walls and green sponge prints on the wall. My bed has green blankets with white flower prints on it, with a matching pillow. I had a desk and on top are three things, my lap top, my iPhone plugged into it's iPhone charger, and a green lamp. Then my dogs entered my room and sat on the love set. There are two other doors in my bedroom. I walked up to my bed and pulled another bed right under it.

"Ok bathroom is on the left, closet on your right… try not to get them confused." I said while pulling the bed out.

"Wait, you mean to say you have a bathroom in your bedroom?" He asked a little confused

"Yes… don't you have one in your bedroom, prince of dumbness?" I said with annoyance

"Enough with the nicknames!" Chase said also annoyed

"Na… don't think so."

Then we looked at each other with anger annoyance and… okay that's all we could see in each. When I got the bed ready for Chase it was already time for dinner then five hours later it was time hit the hay, and I was just happy it was Friday… and in the middle of April.

The early sun of Saturday came through the window of my room, I awoke with the drooling tong licking my face. It was Popeye, wired it's usually Sweetie… Wait that means she's on.

"LINDSEY!" Chase sounding his disgusted

I shoot out of bed with some left over drool on my face, and I saw Chase being licked on the face by Sweetie. Oh these is just pure joy.

"Aww… she's the only living thing that likes you here." I said looking at Chase covered in dog drool.

These is sooo much fun watching these, but should I do something… Yeah. Curse my darn goodness in me!

"Sweetie, off Chase… even though I do enjoy watching it." I said and Sweetie claimed off of Chase and he was dripping dog drool. "Ok, now get out of the room I got to change." I literally kicked him into the hall outside my room.

I quickly changed out of the close I wore yesterday and changed into knee length jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, and a pare of black flip flops. I entered the hall into and the first person I bumped into was mister sun shine, Chase still wearing the same old armor.

"Glad your out… now lets leave." Said Chase pulling me to the door and I knew where he wanted to go… to the his volcano home

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no we are going to get my oldest sister Kelci to get you… a new look." I said pulling him away from the door.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with his normal tone, annoyed

"Well… I don't want to be seen with a guy who wears the same outfit every day… of his life… so yeah lets go get Kelci." We tugga warred all the way to Kelci's room

On her door was a pink dove, I knocked on he door and Kelci, a dark short curly brown hair 20 year old girl with hazel eyes, tan skin, she is wearing a pink sun dress with white little dots and light brown sandals.

"Hey Kelci can you take us to the mall? Chase needs new close." I said

"Sure anything for you kiddo… nothing for him though." She with her pretty smile and Chase with annoying glare and I glared at him

When we headed to the lobby which sort looks like the lobby from 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody' just minus the candy counter, Oh well. When we left the build we went into Kelci's pink bug and took of to the mall. We came back home with a bored to death Chase and ten shopping bags with allots of teenage boy close, it was mostly black ripped up jeans with one black jacket white tennis shoes with a couple of gray shirts along with a couple of black shirts, I picked them out. As much as I wanted to pick out hideous close, most likely to be girly close, I didn't want to be that cruel to him. And besides my middle school will be torch enough for him.

Sunday night, I just got out of the shower in my bathroom in my PJ's. Oh these part will be fun. I exited the bathroom see Chase in my dad's huge dark blue bathrobe.

"It's all yours." I said with a fake smile on my face

As soon as I heard Chase start the water I used my water power to make the water a little bit colder.

"AHHHHHHHH! LINDSEY!" Chase screamed in anger

And I heard ice hitting the floor, what I did say I made it a bit colder.

Monday morning, I hate you. I mean seriously who would like Monday mornings? Well lets just say the weekend went faster then I expected, well lets see how these goes. I was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a short jeans that went up to my knees, Chase was wearing a gray shirt with a ripped dark blue jeans a black jean jacket and black tennis shoes. I grabbed my spotted backpack and we jumped into my mom's van. As my parents dropped us off I ran out of the van with Chase running at my heels. I quickly pushed the doors open and speed walked to the school's library.

"Okay, what is with the rush?" He asked pulling the chain hard enough to make me stop

"Look I just like going in the library every morning."

"Alright… you keep getting wired by the minuet." We entered then I spotted my friends

Nimeesha, dark skin black hair and black eyes, she was wearing a purple shirt with blue jeans. Megan who was wearing a pare of glasses, light brown hair, blue shirt with a blue jeans skirt. Elaine who has pale skin, black eyes and black hair, she was wearing a blue skirt with a white blouse. And Victor, he was the one who tried to save me on Friday, but he has dark skin, black hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a blue football jersey with a black baggy jeans and yes his a football player.

"Hey… isn't these the skunk bag that kidnapped you?" Asked Elaine sounding confused

"Yeah… but we're handcuffed, long story." I said and then I explained everything to them

"So… he lives with you?" Asked Victor a little shocked

"Yes, yes, yes… we live together but here is temporarily." Said Chase with no expression whatsoever.

Then my friends looked to me, then to him, then to them selves. With worry on they're faces. I don't like where these is going, not one bit.

"So… your leaving?"

"What! No I'm not leaving, his just crazy!" right before Chase could protest, the first bell rang

As we exited the library we headed up stairs to our lockers … oh great me and Chase now have to share almost **everything**. In school supplies at least. As me, Chase and Megan we're heading to science we were, dissecting to day, the jocks or what I like to call them jerks they stopped us from going to class. The leaders of they're group, Jacob and Andrew looked to Chase. Oh these should go well.

"Hey newbie, we haven't given you the… school's initiation." Said Jacob

Oh man… I know what they're going to do with him, and Chase will hate every bit of it.

"Initiation? Lindsey never said a thing about an initiation." Said Chase a little confused

"Oh Lindsey likes keeping things to herself." Said Andrew taking Chase to the boys bathroom along with the rest of the group

I opened my mouth to protest but, I know they wouldn't listen. As I waited outside the boys bathroom stall, the first to come out were the happy football player and Chase came out after it with his head soaking head and hair. Yep I knew a swirly, they gave Chase Young a swirly and he fell right into it.

"I… wanted to warn you, about them." I said a little shy

"What stopped you! You don't seem to be shy around me, but you seem terrified around those idiots!" He said spiting fire a out… but not latterly

I felt anger go throw me. I just couldn't take him yelling at me anymore! So… I slapped him across the face.

"Look! In these school, I'm the quiet one. Everyone in these school has a title. Ok." I yelled at him with rage in my eyes "Come on… We're going to be late for dissection."

We quickly got to the door but before we entered I used my water power to take the toilet off of him. And we entered the science room. As Mrs. Stread was call names out, we entered right when she said my name.

"Lindsey Evans?" Mrs. Stread said

I opened the door, we ran in the room and I yelled "Right here! Hola! Hi people of names I may not know of!" Chase looked at me confused for that last on one

The teacher looked at Chase with confused face, I explained to her on how we got handcuffed, no one believed me. Then she started to explain on how to diesected, I raised my hand for like the first time these year.

"Yes Lindsey?" She asked sounding confused

"Yeah… can I dissect him?" I asked pointing to Chase and he turned his head towards me looking annoyed

"Why… would you want to dissect him?"

"He turns into giant lizard." Then Chase looked mad beyond reasons

"For the last time I do not turn into a lizard, I turn into a dragon!" Chase really ticked

"Oh shut up num-nut!"

And then me and Chase broke into an argument with words I can not repeat in a million years. Which will be how long I will be thirteen. As we had to stop arguing I… I mean we, went to my dissection partner, Megan. As we opened up the frog's stomach, I looked in aw, Chase looked disgusted at the inside of the frog's stomach. Then I was way pasted happiness. Then science was over we headed to my locker grabbed my E/LA book and folder an we headed off to my E/LA.

When our French class was over, mostly Chase was a complete show off in it but good thing is there was French pastry, I throw a chocolate coronet at his face and it had allot of wipped cream. Then it was finally the end of the day, I just couldn't wait to get home and at lest one more good thing is that there is only 31 days left of school. Wonder what summer is going to be like. Will see when we see what will happen till then.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Wednesday, a day that had once been my best day ever of my life every week of school. But now sense Chase is handcuffed to me it has turned into the weird day for me, I mean these day I'm being tutor by the best teacher ever! Now it's just gonna be odd. Great. As the last bell rang and everyone in Study hall grabbed they're backpacks and ran out the door straight to the buses, but I just sat at my desk and Chase began to walk to the door when he realized I was sitting in my desk.

"Why are we still here?" He asked sounding annoyed and a hint of confusion

"I have tutoring tonight." I answer sounding annoyed of him

He just looked at me really confused, and I then explained to him about why I need tutoring. Then I realized what I just told him and he might use it against me someday, I hate myself! I wish I could kill him, as we waited for my tutor to come I decided to meditate, Chase seemed surprised.

"You meditate? I thought sense you like technology and other stuff that the young monks like." He said still sounding surprised I opened one of my eyes to look at him

"I only do it when Ms. Rep; my tutor, is late. I like being alone it makes things more easy to …" I think for a moment then I knew what to say

"Think clearly." We both answered and we stare at each other in shock that we both thought of the same thing "May I join you?" He asked with no emotion in his voice, I nodded yes to him and he sat in front of me and he meditated in the air.

I wished I could meditate in the air, I thought of something.

"Fly." I said calmly and I felt being lifted in the air, I was levitating in the air. I did something right with this power

As twenty minuets pasted Ms. Rep didn't show up. I stopped meditating, because I sensed something was wrong, very wrong.

"Chase… did you feel that?" I asked him

"Yeah, something isn't right." He replied and we got up and headed to the door.

We saw Ms. Rep; a blond curly haired teacher, with a white shirt and black pants. And then we saw two very familiar figurers were surrounding her. Those two were Wuya and Hannibal. Chase and I hid behind the door so those two wouldn't see us. Why they here, I mean how did they find us? Are they here to destroy Chase, or are they here for… I don't want to think of that! Then I heard four words I don't want to hear, out of an evil dude's mouth.

"Where is Lindsey Evans." Said Hannibal with his southern evil voice

I really **REALLY **hate evil dudes. Now that is. Ms. Rep looked scared to death and then she saw me and Chase pecking our heads through the door a bit. Then she noticed us and she said something that made both of us wanting to kill her.

"_Lindsey_?" She said a bit confused and sounded in a whisper then Wuya and Hannibal turned they're heads towards our way and they saw us

I quickly the door and hope they didn't see us. Then the next moment two vines that belong to Hannibal come straight out of throw the door and he tried to find the door handle. Me and Chase back away slowly trying to figure out what the heck we should do.

"Any ideas genus?" I said sounding scared and annoyed

"We fight them." He answered getting into a fighting stance and I had no idea what to do.

"Are you crazy!? He will kill us! Well, one of us that is."

Chase looked at me real annoyed, he looked like he was ready to kill me but he calmed himself down when he remember if I die so dose everyone else. Wow… to be honest that must make it really hard for him. I mean I hate him, he hates me. But we both can't kill each other. As the door was thrown to the ground I saw a drinking fountain right behind Wuya, I turn to them and mutter these under mouth and it was loud enough for only Chase to hear.

"Get behind me." I mutter through my teeth

"What?" He said looking slightly confused

"Get behind me num-nut." I muttered again through my teeth and then Chase notice the drinking fountain

I gave Hannibal and Way a smug smile and I tilted my head up slightly and the water came bursting the wall and it headed straight for them. As the water pushed them I bend it and they hit the ceiling, I quickly froze the water and they are frozen on the ceiling, but they're heads were the only thing unfroze. We looked up at them and we ran to my backpack and we grabbed it and we ran to the stairs and out the door. I was still shocked I just did that, and looking at Chase he also seemed a bit shock. Then we ran outside looking for something, I then spotted Mr. Wilson; father of my next door neighbor, pulled in they're red coverable with the top of the car down. I realized he life the keys in the ignition and he got out of his car and went to Riley who was at softball practice. I look to Chase and look through the glass doors to see Wuya and Hannibal running these way! I then got an idea.

"Chase, I have an idea." I said still looking at the red car

"Really, what is it?" He asked sounding a bit surprised

I quickly ran to the car and jumped in the driver's sit.

"Get in num-nut!" I yelled to him and he looked back to the school and jumped in the passenger's sit, I turn the keys put the gear shift to drive and it was driving really fast and nearing drove into the softball team.

But no one got hurt! I hope… As we were about to drive into the busy road, I my eyes glowed the same color on the same day I met Chase Young. Then all I see is white these time, as we screamed bloody murder cause I think I'm teleporting us at the moment. As we made it to the other end we saw the monks on one side and Jack and his team on the other side. As they ran out of the way, Jack throw the Silk Spinner into the air and landed in my lap as we were about to fall off a cliff. As we were still screaming in horror, the car fell off the cliff a started to go straight down and as we were about to crash on the rocky ground and I grabbed the Silk Spinner an aimed it at the cliff.

"SILK SPINNER!" I yell with horror in my voice then the spider silk shot out and hit the cliff and I grabbed the other end of the silk and put that on the car and when we were about to crash we stopped falling.

We calmed down, but then we felt a force pulling us up then we were pulled up really fast but it was to fast for any human to pull us up then we started screaming bloody murder again. As we were flow into the air and the car land on the ground, then bounced and then landed on the ground, then bounce and we landed between two trees. Like I just did parallel parking… sweet! I think I did a pretty good job at these driving thing. As my face looked shocked along with Chase's face I let go of the wheel and took the keys out of the ignition and I started to say.

"That was… AWESOME! Can we do that again?!" I said smiling and Chase looked at me annoyed and with a hint of confused

"Explain to me, how was that in anyway awesome?" He asked trying to sound calm but I could tell he was ready to explode.

"Cause it was fun?" I answered being a little confused and I hold the car keys to him "Want a turn?" with a nervous smile and he grabbed the keys and throw them somewhere

"No! I do not want a turn and how was that fun!?" He said annoyed and angry and I took a moment to think of the reason and I thought of one and something to confused and question everyone

"Cause it was exciting! The rush, the terror, the thrill! And besides I'm the only person who has a reason here." I said while getting out and Chase was glaring at me and then we saw Wuya and Hannibal get here by Yin Yang.

As they landed near Jack and the monks I really wasn't in the mood to know how that happened I just start to add Wuya and Hannibal in what I'm about to say.

"Well to be honest…" I said with a friendly smile "You, Wuya, and Hannibal have no reason for taking over the planet." I said a bit of kindness but it was still true and it looked like Chase, Wuya and Hannibal looked a shocked and the monks started to think to see that I'm right "The only person who has a reason for taking over the world is Jack! And he can't even take over the world." I said a bit annoyed and as I was walking away from the car and Chase following me along with everyone else.

I wish so much that I had my bow and arrow to shock Chase's head off. As I just want to get away from him, I muttered 'fly' and I started to fly up in the air calm with Chase at my side I pushed him which sort of made me off balance and land on top of Chase. If only he never came into my life! Then I felt something grabbed my forearm, uh oh. It felt like a vine, and there is only one person on earth who has vines for arms. Ewwwwww! As I felt him pull on it really hard and I felt Chase pull back by using this stupid chain! I couldn't take this anymore. So I then punched fire at everyone which burned everyone, after I exploded I felt horrible. I see that Omi has dropped the Orb of Tornami, so I grabbed it used my earth bending to make a hole in the ground big enough to be a watering hole, and I used the orb to fill it up and I use my water bending to see if I have healing powers, and so I tried to heal the closest person, unfortunately Chase is the only one closest to me and I see that I burn his chest. Oh come on! As I pulled up his shirt to see his muscular chest was burned pretty badly so I used my water bending and the water was around both of my hand and I placed my hand on Chase's chest and it began to glow and Chase began to open his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

As I finished healing everyone they all glared at me for what I did… wow I guess they don't like me that much. As Chase over looking as mad as ever, I think now I should start screaming in terror or something, then he throw the Silk Sinner in the air and me and Chase grabbed it at the same time and it began to glow. Oh great… I'm about to be in a showdown with Chase Young, I'm sure I wont be losing to him. I'm doomed.

"The game will be 'Say Uncle' the first one say uncle first loses, agreed?" He said naming the game

"Ah… Si?" I said sounding nervous and I have no idea why I spoke Spanish

"And there will be no Shen – Gong – Wu in it."

"Ok… Agreed." I said getting ready

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" We both said and the area turned into a Pro-Bending arena in Legend of Korra

I was wearing the same outfit I was wearing in my first Showdown, and Chase was wearing his usually armor… wait can someone please tell how is that even possible? Then I realized that we're aren't handcuffed anymore. As I was so ready to kick his armor cover butt. And right before we said 'Gong Yue Tempie' I muttered these

"I'm gonna knock the stupid long hair of your stupid head." I muttered with rage in my voice

Then we yelled Gong Yue Yempie, as I began using all four of the elements and he started using his dark magic. He grabbed a rock that I throw at his head, it was coming right at me and it hit me straight in the stomach. I was thrown near the edge of the platform, I moaned in pain and I started to get back on my feet, but then another rock hit me in the stomach. As I fell off the edge of the platform, I landed in the water as I heard everyone 'Boo' at Chase I used my water bending to shot myself back onto the platform. And I water bended the water off of me and throw it at him. The monks roared for me, as we continued to fight everyone was get bored and I and Chase were getting tired so I leaned into his ear.

"Look, were both getting tired and it doesn't look like nether one of us is gonna win anytime soon. Let's just call it a draw num-nut." I whispered into his ear

"Fine… on three things," He whispered to me

"Which is?"

"Never call me num-nut again and when schools over you have to move to my citadel and stay there with me forever."

So that's what it's called. Finally I know what that's called, I nodded yes in agreement and so we both said uncle and everything went back the way it was. I was wearing my usually outfit, jeans, tennis shoes and a signed Yankees baseball t-shirt. Chase was wearing the black jeans, black tennis shoes, white t-shirt and a black jean jacket. And the handcuff came back and we looked at it annoyed, then my pocket started ringing, it was my iPhone. I pulled it out of my pocket and on the screen it said. '**Drama Club Auditions**' my eyes widen in realization. I totally forgot about the auditions! I pulled the Golden Tiger Claws out of Raimundo's hands and made a portal and I quickly said.

"Sorry guys I got to borrow this, we're late for an audition." I said sounding nervously

"We are late for a what?" Chase asked seeming confused and I just pushed in the portal and we're in the school and I started running and Chase followed me (Well he had no choose anyway).

I pulled some papers out of my back pockets, I handed Chase some papers.

"Ok if we're lucky enough you can remember these before it's our turn." I told him

"What exactly are we doing?" He asked with no emotion but his face showed a bit of confusion

"I signed us up to auditions in Drama Club's end of the school year play." And he looked annoyed and I knew I would have to do these "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" I begged and was on my knees to get him to at least try these

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine… what do I have to do?" He asked sounding annoyed and I jumped to my feet

"Gladded you asked," I then whispered it into his ear

"No! I am not gonna to do that." He was anger and serious

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEASE!" I said beggingly then he agreed to do it.

Mrs. Gallon called us in and I told the piano player what we're doing. We were so ready for this. Then the piano started playing.

"Anything you do, I can do better!" I sang

"Ha!" Chase said (to be honest when we were practicing he wasn't that bad, he sounded great.)

"I can do anything better than you."

"No, you can't." He sang

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can, yes I can!" we walked away angrily and walked back to each other pretending to look anger

"Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you." Chase sang smiling cocky at me

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're NOT!" I sang a bit angrily

"Yes I am, yes I am!" He sang and smiled at me still cocky "I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge."

"I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow." I sang pretending to shoot something with a bow and arrow

"I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?"

"Yup."

"So can a rat." And he looked annoyed

"Any note you can sing I can sing higher."

"I can sing any note higher than you." then we began to sing higher

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you caaaaaaaaaan't!" He sang as high as he could

"Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!" I sang as high as I could and it was higher then his and he pretended to look shocked

"How do you sing that high?"

"I'm a GIRL!" and he looked kinda stupid for asking that and there was a pause for a moment then Chase began to sing

"Anything you can say I can say softer!"

"I can say anything softer then you!" then we began to sing softer

"No you can't"

"Yes I can."

"no you can't."

"yes I can."

"no you can't." He singed as soft as he could and I could barely hear him

"yes I can" I sang as soft as I could and he couldn't hear me at all and I bursted out these "YES I CAN!"

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker." He sang and then snapped his fingers

"I can drink it quicker AND get even sicker!"

"I can open any safe!"

"Without being caught?"

"You bet."

"That's what I thought you crook." And he looked annoyed

"Any note you can hold I can hold longer!"

"I can hold any note longer than you!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you caaaaaaaan't!"

"Yes I can, yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." I sang holding that note as long as I could even when the music stopped "can." And Chase and everyone else seemed shocked even me a bit

"Yes you caaaaaaaaaaan." He sang "Where do you keep all that air?"

"Ugh…" I fell into his arms and he catches me

"Oh…" and I got back to me feet "Anything you can say I can say faster!"

"I can say anything faster than you!" and we began to sing faster

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"Noyoucan't"

"YesIcan"

"Noyoucan't"

"Yesican" and that went on for a while

"I can jump a hurdle." Chase sang

"I can wear a girdle." I sang

"I can knit a sweater."

"I can fill it better."

"I. Can. Do. Most. Anything."

"Can you bake a pie?"

"No." Chase sang a bit sadly and looked down sad

"Nether can I."

"Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter."

"I can sing anything sweeter than you." Then we began to sing sweetly

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't." Chase sang as sweet as he could

"Oh, yes I can." I sang as sweet as I could and it was sweeter then his then he got anger

"No you can't, can't, CAN'T!" He sang angrily

"Yes I can, can, CAN!" then we sang the last part together

"No, you can't!" He sang that part and I sang these part "Yes, I can!" That's what we sang together

Mrs. Gallon looked like she loved it, I hope I get a good part in these play then in last years play. I was a stupid tree, well at least I got to sing a bit. Then we left the room, I looked over to Chase to see him smiling, a normal smile, like a normal human being would smile. It wasn't a evil smile, it's his first normal smile sense… um… ah… I don't when he last smiled like these ok!

"Gasp! Are you smiling?" I asked in a tensing way

"What? No I'm not." He said trying to ignore it an going back to his usually mean, evil, dull, negative self

"So, how long have you had this secret talent?" I asked him to see if I could get him to smile again

"Well how long have you had yours?" He asked me

"For as long as I could remember."

"I had mine for about a year or two." I glared at him knowing he was lying "A couple?" Hoping he could get that past me but he was still lying

"Five?" Still lying "Six?" still lying

"Eight?" I nodded no "Ok, I must admit you are really good at knowing when I'm lying."

"Hey, I'm the queen of knowing stuff." Then Chase started to smile, YES! I got him to smile and I took a quick picture of him on my phone "Yes, I totally have a picture of the Mighty Chase Young, smiling normal!" I said happily then he looked at me annoyed I knew my mom thought Miss. Rep was gonna drive me home, but I don't think that's gonna happen anything soon.

As we flow home, as we flow Chase made me promise not to tell anyone he can sing or that he smiled normally. As we got back in time for dinner, Chase some how was able to bring his lizard soup to my home, it disgusted my whole family but not me. Then I realized something me and Chase are getting along, I couldn't believe, I wonder if Chase is realizing these too?


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday, the day I'm going to find out what play we're doing and who will I be in the play. I was in school and it was lunch then me and Chase ran up to the casting list to see what's what. I looked at the title and it said '**Wicked**' Yes! That's my favorite musical, I know every song by heart. Then I started to see what part I got, and I looked so happy to see these part, I got the part of Elphaba. Yes! I wonder who got the part of Fiyero, to be honest I hope it isn't Chase we're not friends but we're not sure if we still hate each other too. Man life is confusing.

"What the heck is a Fiyero?" Asked Chase to himself but I still heard him

"Fiyero is a person not a thing." I told him then I realized these 'Wait did he say Fiyero!?' I ran back to the cast list "No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" I said sadly

"What's wrong?" He seemed confused

"I got Elphaba and you got Fiyero." And he looked at me like 'so?' then I knew I would have to explain it to him. "Ok, these should make you understand why I'm disappointed, Fiyero and Elphaba fall in love and they kiss in one of the songs." Then his eyes widen in realization knowing we have to kiss.

"They fall in what and they have to what?" He asked a bit shocked

"Yup… no offense but I really didn't have plans on kissing you anytime soon." I said right after the bell ranged for the next class

When we walked to my locker we saw four people we thought we never see, the Xiaolin monks. We had no chose but we both ran into the girl's room, we ran into a stale. I had no idea why the monks are here I mean they aren't suppose to know where my school in then I hear Kimiko's voice outside the stale.

"Um… excuse me have you seen two people both handcuffed?" She asked and I had to jump in Chase's arms and I covered his mouth and I said in a high squeaky voice

"No… I just transferred here." I said and Chase looked at me like why did I do that and I just shrugged

Then she started to leave, as she left I jumped back to my feet and I opened the door to the stale. I we cheeked to make sure no one was there so we knew the cost was clear when we left we bumped into Clay while we continued to walk back to my locker. I jumped behind Chase and he seemed annoy and Clay turned around to see no one behind him and we (me and Chase) ran and hide behind a wall.

"Do you think your math teacher will understand why we're late?" He asked questioningly and I looked at him like 'no he will not!' look

As we took the back steps to escape the monks we saw someone I hadn't met yet but Chase has met before hundreds of times. Master Monk Guan. Oh great, now his looking for me! I need to rethink my life. As we quickly ran for the extra front door near the stairs we left got outside and ran! Well really flow.

"Why are they all of a sudden coming after me?" I asked seeming a bit confused on why they're here

"Well, for probably for one reason." He said with his normal voice

"Which is?"

"To find another way to unhandcuff us and to train you to be a Xiaolin monk," He said which made sense

"Ok that makes sense, but why did it take them so long to find out where I live and go to school? I mean it took Hannibal and Wuya no time at all." I pointed out to him and he started thinking

"Go point… hmm those two might have gotten help from Spicer."

"But his… well… King of the Idiots." When I said that it kinda made Chase laugh a bit and smile

"That's very true." He said with a smile at me and we smiled at each other and we didn't see the build board for Burger King ahead of us

When we hit the board he fell to the roof and moaned in pain. It's obvious enough we need to work on our landing, now avoiding these and some what! Note to self get a trainer for this.

"Ok… Flying awesome, falling stinks," I said hiding the pain in my voice

"Yeah… You can say that again." Chase helping me up to my feet

Then we smile again at each other. Then I was the first to say something that might end his smiling.

"Chase… maybe it's a good thing that we're getting along. I mean we first hated each other now, your smiling! I'm smiling, don't you see what is going on!?" I said/sorta yelled waving my arms in the air

"No… what's going on?" He seemed to not know what's going on

"We're becoming friends." I pointed out to him and his eyes widen in realization knowing he probably doesn't want a friend

"What! No… I mean, I can't have a _friend_… It would make me look weak." He said with disgust in his voice

"Agh! I knew you would say something like that. It's so typical of you, I mean you're pretty much predictable!" I said with anger in my voice

"_Me! _ Predictable! I am not!" He said looking anger

"Oh really? Hmm… let's think shall we?" I said and I told him what makes him

predictable.

When we flow we kept fighting, I mean his is such a jerk! As we were somewhere over England, don't know and don't care how we got here so fast. We landed in a forest with beautiful trees with dark green leafs, a river that shines like demands, yes these place was almost peaceful. Just without Chase yelling in my ear! I had enough of him! I turn to him looking anger and my hands wear lit with my fire.

"Look! You have no idea what my life is like! Even without you in it." I said coldly

"Really it seems like your life is pretty smooth!" He said like I was wrong

"That's because it's almost the end of the school year idiot! It was much harder before this time!"

I turned my back to him and I sat down cross legged near at the river looking down at my reflection. Even though I first didn't know it, Chase felt really stupid for even started this stupid fight. It looked like he was about to say something but he didn't. But he came over and sat next to me, looking at the water with me.

"My father isn't always here, his just here to visit for awhile and then he'll go back to Chicago tomorrow morning." I said trying to hide my sadness

"Oh… so your parents, they're like –"Said Chase about to say the word every person ask me when I tell them

"No they're not… they're still married." I said in 'I know' tone "Look I told you something about me that you don't know at all, now can you tell me something I don't know. But it can't be something I already know."

"Well… I can't really cook." He said with a nervous grin and I knew he was telling the truth and I looked really looked surprised

"Really, so the only thing you can cook is your soup and your cats do the rest of the cooking?" I asked still surprised

"Pretty much, and don't ask how I'm still not sure after fifteen hundred years." I started to laugh a bit "Hey! It's not that funny!" He asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes it is." I said getting up and he chased me and he pinned me to the ground and we both started laughing. Looking into each others eyes for a very long time and silent moment, it felt perfect and I wish no one could rowan it.

I never noticed how beautiful his golden eyes were they seemed peaceful and kind, but dangerous and mysterious at the same time. Maybe because it's just how he is sometimes. As blue Jays song they're beautiful melody, the wind whispering through the trees. I loved every moment of this. It seemed like any girls dream first kiss, but I can't kiss him of all people in the world! I mean it could destroy everything that we are calling a… truths… at the moment till we get unhandcuffed. As he got off of me and both of our cheeks turned into a light shade of pink, feeling uncomfortable about what just happened.

"Friends?" He said in a sorta calm, kind voice and I gave him a small smile for my answer

So we're now friends, but how are we going to hide these from the monks, Wuya and Hannibal. Jack will never figure it out, but we also need to know what to do about these 'kiss seine'. As we flow back to school, we got in trouble and when we got to my home, we got ground. As we walked to my room Chase said.

"You know when you move to my citadel, we can do whatever we want." He said while we were doing our homework, and yes the mighty Chase Young has homework

"Yeah… if we got into, misshapes what do we do to get out of it?" I asked doing my algebra and Chase peered over my shoulder to look at my answers "What are you doing?" I asked him a bit of confused

"Getting my answers," He said trying to seem innocent and I rolled my eyes

"I see Mr. Evil, and what did you get for our ELA homework?" I said and he looked at me like 'why would I give you the answer?' face and I shrugged and continued to do our homework.

As it weeks past it was almost the end of the school year and we been practicing our parts and every, even the kiss. No offense to Chase or anything but it made me sick to my stomach. We're still trying to get the idea of being 'friends' is… normal. As I worked so hard to make me and Chase's costumes for the play look in awesome! And they truly look… well wicked. As it was almost the day before the last day of school my stomach really flipped knowing tomorrow I have to face over fifty people and pretty much kiss Chase on the lips. Yep, I'm gonna vomit in front of everyone, aren't I? I hope I don't.

As it was night of the play, me in my first costume a gray skirt, a gray short sleeve shirt with a gray button up jacket that seems old fashion, my shortish longish hair was put in a braid, black flats and a gray nit hat. I peeked through the curtains to see the crowd and man was it huge, it's more then I thought! (cure the dun, dun duns) The whole school was there, my grandparents are there, my parents are there, my siblings are there, the monks are there, the- WAIT A MINUTE! The monks are here! How! Why!? Somebody tell me how those four got here!? Then I see Master Monk Guan and Master Fung sit next to the monks. Great, just great! Then before I left the curtains I spotted two more people Chase wouldn't be excited to see either, Wuya and Jack Spicer, I looked really close to see that in Jack's front shirt pocket was Hannibal. I quickly went to find Chase, which turns out harder then it seems. Then I finally found Chase, as I found him backstage saying his lines to himself, this is a moment in time that Chase is nervous. Dang it! I don't want to make it worst for him! I got to think of something.

"Chase… I need to tell you something." I said kinda nervous and I really don't tell him this

"Oh hey Lindsey, that some crowd out there right?" He said seeming happy for once, oh man this is so hard! Why me?!

"Ha… yay… Well…" I said getting ready to tell him

"What's wrong?" He said seeming concerned, I took a deep breath

"The monks, Guan, Wuya, Hannibal, Jack and Master Fung are here and I seriously have no idea on how they found out so please don't blame me on it!" I said really fast and Chase's face turned pale

As everyone was about to get ready for curtain opening, then right before the open an idea popped in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

After the first half of **Wicked** with me and Emily (the same Emily from the beginning) finishing off 'Defying Gravity' I quickly went to tell Chase my brilliant idea on how the monks, Wuya, Hannibal, and everyone else he might know not to find out his secret that only I know! Agh, took awhile. I found him, and he looked paler the usually, which worried me a bit.

"Chase, I need you to calm down, I found a way to make them not know you hidden talent." I said to him with a smile upon my face and that seemed to get his eyes on me

"What do you mean, they already heard me sing!" Chase sounding a little freaked (ok I lied about that part he was seriously freaking out!)

"Not unless they think it wasn't really you." I said with an evil tone in my voice

"Ok I'm listening." He said I told him my plan and I quickly went to my dressing room and he to his dress room I then went to the dude who's in charge of the microphone to record Chase singing voice during the play.

As the play went on as normal, it was time for 'As Long As You're Mine' I knew that in just in a few minutes I will have to kiss Chase. We sat on our knees and the music began and then we began to sing.

"Kiss me to fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight." I singed lovingly "My wildest dreamings could not for see, lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment… As long as you're mine! I lost all resistance, and crossed the border line. And if it turns out… it's over to fast. I'll make every last moment last… As long as you're mine."

Chase's turn, I hope he doesn't chock like he almost did in 'Dancing Through Life.' Then he began to sing.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise… But you got me seeing through different eyes." He singed while placing his hand on my cheek and he singed so lovingly it was incredible "Somehow I fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell!" then it was time for us to sing together.

"Every moment as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time!" Now it's Chase's turn to sing again

"Say there's no future as us a pair." Now we sing together

"And though I may know… I don't caaaaaaaaare! Just for this moment, As long as you're mine! Can be how you want to, and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight! Until it is through…And now I'll be here, holding you! As long as you're mine!" then we both knew it was time to kiss, as we put our lips together our eyes closed, music playing it felt… magical. Then I pulled away from him and looked at the ground smiling.

"What is it?" Chase asked me as Fiyero

"For the first time I feel… Wicked." I answered as Elphaba and the musical went on as normally

As the play ended and we all took our bows, me and Chase quickly went to find my parents, but we accidentally found the monks. Great. We quickly backed away then we bumped into Jack and Wuya. Super. Then the monks turned around and we were surrounded, by them and it looked like Chase was ready be embarrassed in front of them.

"Hello Lindsey Evans, Chase Young. You both were very good, but I never thought Chase Young could even sing?" Said Omi being nice and seeming surprised like everyone else

"Well… to be honest… he really can't sing." I lied to them but I did it pretty well but they seemed confused minus Chase

Then Rai began speak.

"But we saw him sing."

"He was really lip sinking with the CD of 'Wicked' I let the school borrow for the play." I said and they seemed shocked

"So the boy can't sing?" Asked Hannibal

"Well his singing voice sounds like a donkey giving birth under a car with a horrible engine." Chase was then glaring daggers at me knowing that we're friends his faking it then everyone began to laugh and this was the perfect to escape. "Well it was nice for you guys to come but we have to leave."

Then we sneaked away from the monks, Wuya, Hannibal and Jack Spicer and quickly came up to my family. As we got back to my apartment me and

Chase told my family about me moving into Chase's citadel, they had a totally freak out but we convinced them it was safer for me to stay with Chase then staying in New York city. As we went to my room my parents began to pack my cloths and Chase took out the Changing Chopsticks… hmm, oh yeah Kimiko dropped them on her way out of the school that night. As Chase used them to shrink everything in my room, but my bed, so I can slip it into my forest green suitcase. I hugged my parents and sisters told them goodbye and I hugged my two wonderful dogs, Popeye and Sweetie, goodbye.

As we flow to China that night I looked behind me to see the last bit of New York I new it was time to let go of my normal life, and onto a amazing adventure with my new friend Chase.

(**Author's Note: I know, I know… this chapter is short. I been busy lately alright! But all those great comments from everyone really keeps me going with this story. If you have any ideas for my story or anything you guys want to do to spread my story around to get more people to read it that would be awesome! And I guess you guys can tell I'm a huge fan of WICKED. Peace Out! ~ Wicked Girl 99)**


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday, June 10… We moved some stuff around to make it feel homey, I mean we put up a coach, a T.V, computer, a few book shelves (with books of course) and Chase found this awesome curtain that when we hang it up it will feel like a wall when it really isn't, we can hang in our new fantastic room. It has a ceiling that can show the outside sky, perfect for star gazing at midnight. It's made of tiny peaces of glass, but when you look through it you feel like you can see everything. Today I'm going to teach the mighty Chase Young how to cook. As I slipped into long black baggy sweat pants, a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a V neck. Chase, non surprisingly is back to wearing his normal gold like armor. We entered the kitchen and I shooed the jungle cats away, and I was surprised they listen to me. I looked over to Chase, who just smiled at me. The first food I teach him to cook is spaghetti, and I never thought I say this but, he messed up the simplest of foods! I mean he nearly burnt the water, I never thought he'd be this horrible. I look to him and said.

"Let's start with a different food, how about pudding?" I asked trying to sound nice

"Isn't that a Jack Spicer food?" I said not sounding excited

"Oh… I forgot about that…" then I began to think of ideas

"Look, how about we start with popcorn, then turn down the lights a bit and watch a movie?" He asked kinda sounding a little nervous to ask me

"Hmm… that's a bit unlike you, but I think I'll going with it. As long we're watching a movie as friend s right?" I asked just being making sure that we're still in the friend zone

"Oh… Yeah, right of course as friends." He said sounding embarrassed and his cheeks turned into a light shade of pink

We agreed we watch a movie later, but it was strange for him to be nervous about asking me that, I mean he is never and I mean NEVER! Nervous around me, I don't look the least bit pretty. So I shrugged the thought of anything else of why Chase was nervous around me so I left the room and went into the new and improved throne room/ relaxing room. It now has a coach too, it's was pretty old and it really didn't make sense in this room at all, and that's the reason why I wanted to put that in there. It's yellow with pink and blue flowers, I have truly have no idea where my family got this and how they send this along with the other stuff. But the thought of Chase acting nervous, it's really not like him at all, then my phone went off and I answered it to the sound of Kimiko.

"Hello?" I asked seeming confuse on how on earth she got my cell phone number

"Hi Lindsey, I was wondering sense your on the side of good and your unfortunately handcuffed to Chase Young." She said with disgust at Chase's name "So I was thinking maybe we should go shopping sometime?" She asked me well I haven't gone shopping in awhile.

"Um… Sure." I answered a bit unsure but I had to quickly ask her how she got my number but she already hung up on me before I could say anything else

Chase then walked in seeing me staring at my phone, waiting to see if one of the other monks or Jack might call. He just looked at me confused, and I explained to him about Kimiko's call. He seemed confused as well and just watched my phone as well, then the next thing I knew was Kimiko was calling me again.

After I told she hanged up I told Chase what she said.

"What! I will not go to the mall an '_hang out_' with the monks!" He said angrily

"Look Chase, I need a friend who's a… _girl._" Chase looked at me a bit confused

"Why with one of the monks though?" Chase asked a bit confused

"Well, she not that crazy and she not an old hag so… yeah," I told him which he looked like he started to understand and so tomorrow we would go met the monks at New York Cities biggest shopping mall at 10:30 A.M.

That night we curled up on the couch I played the movie 'Toy Story'. As it was half way over I fell asleep on Chase's shoulder. Chase looked at me and smiled a sweet smile which showed he had some sorta feeling towards me. As his eyelids began to get heavy as he started to fall asleep he gently kissed my forehead and pulled some strains of hair away from my face and whispered this to himself.

"Goodnight, Lindsey." He said tiredly but sweetly like he was in love and he drifted off into sleep

As the sun's light pecked through the windows of Chase's throne room, as I began to wake up I realized I was lying on Chase's metal chest with his arm rapped around me. I was still very sleepy but I cuddled closer into his chest. Then my eyes shot wide open and I turned to look at Chase and screamed and he woke up and screamed. I crawled away on the couch. And Chase was the first person to stop the screaming.

"Why we're we screaming?!" He asked still sorta screaming and he seemed confused

"What happened after we watched that movie?!" I asked him seeming really confused

"Well you fell asleep right in the middle of it, then I fell asleep." He answered started to calm down

"Are you sure? Nothing, nothing else?" I asked him even though I first didn't know Chase's cheeks we're starting to turn pink

"Nope nothing else." Chase said a little to fast which got me suspicious

"Positive?" he nodded yes.

I quickly checked to time on my phone and saw it was 10:20. We looked at each other with worry and we quickly ran an started to get ready. I changed my cloths into dark blue jeans, long read t-shirt with a hoodie on it. I put my tennis shoes on quickly I walk into Chase who was wearing the black slightly baggy jeans, gray t-shirt and a dark blue jean jacket. I smiled at remembering I was the person who bought that outfit. As we quickly flow to New York, my home we easily spoted the monks. Chase quickly looked anger/annoyed when we landed right in front of them, ready to try to have a normal day of shopping, with four boys. This will be a new experience for me, but I started to think about my feelings towards Chase.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi guys." I said with a cheerful smile on my face and Chase looking annoyed being with the monks (luckily it's all an act, his really good.)

The monks seemed anger with Chase being there, but they had to deal with it either way. As we were about to enter I noticed Clay's hat was vibrating, it was so obvious Dojo was hiding in his hat. I rolled my eyes at it, as we walked as a group towards the first store in the Macey's mall, we first went to White House/Black Market. Me and Kimiko found a couple of cloths which cough our eyes and then we went to try them on. Kimiko picked out a Geo-Print Sequined Bustier shirt, a Red Leopard Corset Shell shirt, and a Striped Ponte Flounce skirt. They looked fantastic on her, and she was lucky she can even afford all hers sense she's stinkin' rich! I only found about two things that seemed interesting to me even though I'll probably never get or wear it again. A Sapphire Kimono Sleeve V-neck shirt and a One-Shoulder Jeweled Waist dress. When Kimiko knocked on my changing room door she asked to see me in the dress I picked out. I was gonna turn her down but I opened the door wear the one strap dress Chase quickly sat up looked at me like I was something nervous and he seemed to have trouble finding the right words. Actually this are the word s he says.

"Ah… Ab-dee… maaa neee." Chase and he cheeks were turning red with nervous, heck just put a sign on him that says 'I'm a nervous reek!' to be honest I never seen him like this before.

The monks and I looked at him confused I tried to snap him out of it, and I mean literally I snapped my fingers in front of him. That didn't work. So I went back into the changing room. That surprisingly snapped him out of it. What 'it' was. I listened to the monks and Chase's conversation.

"Chase Young, why were you acting very… Different?" Asked Omi with concern showing in his voice

"What?! No I wasn't!" Chase obviously rejecting what just happened

"Dude you were, we all saw it." Rai not dropping what just happened, before they wondered what was taking so long I quickly got out of the dress and put my normal cloths back on.

I came out holding the dress and shirt. Then Kimiko asked me want I'm gonna buy, I told her I can't afford these. For some reason that seemed to catch Chase's attain, big time I was wondering why. A few hours later we were in the food court. Chase looked unsure about the food there. But for some reason popped out of Chase's shirt looking at all the junky food, we both looked confused on how on earth did he get in there, I was about to ask him how he got in Chase's shirt. Then Chase grabbed Dojo by the throat, and pulled him to face him, he glared at him annoyed.

"Ops! Wrong shirt!" Dojo jumping out and over to Omi's head clinging to his bald head in fear of Chase, I quickly giggly but Chase was was only one to notice it and he gave me a small smirk.

As we the day ended me and Chase flow back to his citadel and the monks flow back to they're temple. When we got back we agreed to never hang out with them again, I mean they're really nice but, I just don't fit in with them. I mean, I fit in with Chase better then them. We have fun together, we keep secrets, we got each other's back. So would the monks but, they couldn't keep a secret long enough. As we went to collapse on the coach in total boredom, my phone rang. We both moan in annoyance like this. "Aggggghhhh!" I answered it

"Hello?" I asked not really caring

"Hi sweetheart." I recognized that sorta deep voice with joy in every word, I quickly shot up with happiness.

"Dad! I'm so glad to hear you! I can't wait to see you on the forth of July." I said with cheer in my voice

"Well about that." He said a hint of disappointment then my cheery smile slowly vanished when he told me the awful news, my eyes held sadness and disappointment, "You understand Lindsey?" He asked with concern

"Oh… I totally understand dad, I'll see when we get the chance. Bye." I said with sadness in my voice I did my best to hold my tears back, I then hung up on him placing the phone on the table and held my knees to my chest wishing I could cry at that very moment. Chase quickly noticed my change of mood after my dad's phone call.

"Lindsey, is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice

"My dad had to cancel the forth of July picnic this year because of a stupid meeting." I still sounded disappointed

"Oh… I'm sorry, I guess it must be a big deal for you." I nodded yes, then I began to felt my tears run down my cheeks, but what I really wasn't ready for was Chase hugging me, I then cried on his shoulder.

A week later I got over the whole thing, me and Chase still hang out we even took the Monkey Staff from Jack when he wasn't looking and we had fun with it. As we jumped from tree to tree with the help of the power of the Monkey Staff, we had monkey tales, feet, hands and faces sorta. Chase's monkey fur was black like his hair. We were hanging upside down in a tree with our monkey tales holding up us up. We were having so much fun we nearly didn't notice the chain vanishing for a split second. We looked at each other with confusion and we quickly went back to the citadel. As we placed the Monkey Staff where Chase hides the Wu and we waited to see if the chain will do it again. Surprisingly it did.

"Why is it doing that?" Chase asked wondering then I remember that one Wu's power that Jack shot us that one day. It's finally affecting the handcuffs. It took this long to finally affect it!? Man is Wu slow these days.

A smile appeared on my face when I realized I could go back to my home, be free, could have my family back. I quickly grabbed Chase and we went to the temple to see if they have seen Jack in awhile because Jack is surprisingly missing for awhile and he is the only person with that Wu! And we need that Wu. When we were flying there Chase looked a mixture of mad and sadness on his face which was very confusing to me, I mean he probably doesn't want me to leave for me to help him take over the world, but I felt like it was something else, something his not telling me.

"Chase, is there something you're not telling me? Like something I should know?" I asked him with concern in my voice his face expression changed into a force friendly smile

"Everything fine, peachy keen!" He answered with a way to happy tone which I still knew was fake then I gave him and 'tell me the truth or I'll have to smack you in the face' look "Ok, ok… I might… um…"

"Um… tell me later we're already at the temple." I said cutting in a little too rudely and we didn't see the monks at all we then came to a window and we saw the monks looking on something on Kimiko's laptop, I looked closer to see they were watching the citadel, live. They had a hidden camera there! We quietly sneaked in and standing right behind them looking extremely mad.

They turned around to see me and Chase glaring at them.

"Hello guys, missed us?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice

"You guys didn't see…" Raimundo sounding nervous and me and Chase just nodded yes and the first person to talk but without nervous and Omi came over to Chase.

"Chase I never knew you and Lindsey are such good friends." Then Kimiko's eyes widen in realization of something that I don't know, they asked me if I could step out of the room, when we quickly reminded them that we're handcuffed. But they just pushed me out of the room and left the door ajar though, so I was able to listen. These is what I heard.

"Chase, I think I know what's wrong with you." Said Kimiko in a smart alicky tone

"You do?!" Chase sounding surprised and shocked and I can tell the monk boys and Chase were looking at her with surprise heck if I was in there I looked at her surprised.

"You like her… no scratch that, your in love with her." I heard her say sounding proud of what she said and I was hanging onto every word she just said, the words just danced in my head what felt like hours, then I almost missed what Chase said

"Wh… Ah… Garrr! You are just…" Chase having a horrible time finding an insult and I could tell Chase was now looking at his feet then I could barely hear the last words he said before coming out to me "Your right… Im in love with her." When he opened the door to see me there looking like I just heard every word, I stared into his gorges golden eyes and that's when he pulled my chin and our lips met for a first _real kiss _not a stage one, a real kiss. I felt like I saw all the things that lead up to these kiss in the temple, to when we first hated each other to where we would kiss.

When we got to the citadel me and Chase couldn't stop smiling. Then I saw a huge package at the front of the citadel it was from my dad, Chase brought it in for me and I opened it and it was a computer, I smiled at the gift cause my dad knows how much I love stories in fact, after we set the computer up neither of us realized that the handcuffed was gone, and these time for good. As Chase went to meditate I set up the computer and after I did that I quickly started a new story for FanFiction. Com. Here's what the title and the first page is.

"Two Different People Stuck in the same Story"

"As Social Studies began, I was to busy reading The Hunger Games, I was wearing dark blue jeans, green tank top with a dark blue jean jacket with white tennis shoes, I have short brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. As Mr. Jenkins continued the lesion, it was about ancient Greece. Learned about these over last summer, Sparta's army is the most unstoppable army that every lived. I rather be in E/LA, but I do look like a nerd in front of everyone so I never raise my hand for any of the questions. I pushed up my reading glasses and continued reading, I was right when Katness just met Cinna till Mr. Jenkins called me up. I have a horrible case of shyness and stage fright. I so I pretended he didn't say my name, that was a bad idea. Then I felt Emily Circe tap on my shoulder. I quickly shut my sister's book and hid it in my desk and slid off my reading glasses. I look up at the class felt really, really, really, really, really, **REALLY**! Horrified! So many people, what we're doing again? I felt my stomach turn upside down, my lips started to dry up, and I can't remember what I'm suppose to be doing. Then I started to only hear my heart beat really fast.

"Lindsey, it's your turn to read the Trojan War." Said Mr. Jenkins

Oh right we're reading the story of the Trojan War… out loud, why did I get picked? Oh god I'm going to make myself look like an idiot, aren't I? And author do not brake the fourth wall by answering these question! As the class looked at me I looked down at the paper, not knowing where he left off. I really hope something happens in the next twenty seconds that I can get out of these reading to the whole class. To my surprise something I hoped for really happened. Yeah! But it wasn't how I wanted it. As time seem to slow down as windows explode into hundred little sharp peaces. I was even more terrified when a familiar figure was standing where the windows were once where. And I know who that is. That is Chase Young, he was wearing his usually armor, he has long black hair, pale skin and golden eyes. How can he be real! I thought he was a cartoon, not a real magically person! Wow that did not sound realistic at all. I mean the show he was on Xiaolin Showdown, loved that show! Was canceled! His not suppose to be real, I mean I would remember him taking over the dang world and Wuya also taking over the world… and Hannibal! These has to be a dream, or I might be finally going crazy, I'm going with dream. As everyone looked at him with horror on they're faces, he looked to each person in the face. He grabbed Adam Louis by the collar of his white shirt and they we're noise to noise.

"Lindsey Evans, where is she?" He said with a dark, cold and hot voice

WAIT A MINUET! Did he say _Lindsey Evans_? I'm Lindsey Evans! But I didn't do anything to him, I never even met him. As Adam was slowly lifting his hand up in fear and pointing in my way, I'm going to kill him if Chase doesn't kill me first. Now I was looking up at the evil war lord."

**The End**

**Author's Note: These is my last Xiaolin Showdown story, sorry guys but I am in love with Rise of the Guardians! Bye. ~Wicked Girl 99**


End file.
